1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to cigar cutters and, in particular, to a device combining a lighter with a cigar cutter.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is known to produce lighters which include cigar cutters. Such a combination is very useful for cigar smokers. One type of cigar cutter is an elongated tubular blade which can be inserted into an end of a cigar to facilitate removal of a potion of a cigar wrapper. One particular lighter which has been sold in the United States and elsewhere includes a cigar cutter comprising an elongated tubular blade inside of an annular cavity within the body of the lighter. The cigar cutter is longitudinally slidable with respect to the lighter body. In particular, the cutter is slidable between a retracted position, in which the blade tip is inside of the lighter body, and an extended or actuated position, in which the blade tip extends outside of the lower end of the body of the lighter. In the actuated position, a user can cut a cigar wrapper with the exposed portion of the cutter.
It is also known to produce lighters which include an interface for refilling the lighter with lighter fuel. For example, many lighters include a short lighter fuel inlet valve or tube through which lighter fuel can be injected into the lighter. The valve typically extends from the lighter body.
Unfortunately, a disadvantage of lighters such as the above-described lighter is that the sliding configuration of the cigar cutter may cause injury to users. The cutter can conceivably occupy a position in which the blade tip is only slightly outside of the lighter body. In this position, a user may not notice that the blade is exposed and may cut his or her fingers while clutching the lighter. Another disadvantage is that liquid fuel intended to be injected into the inlet valve may spill onto the ground and be wasted, or may drip undesirably onto the user's hands. It would be desirable to provide the fuel inlet within a cavity in the lighter body to more safely inject fuel into the lighter.